


Local Mullet Resident Meets Baby Nephew. Husband Now Wants Fifty Babies.

by BleuSarcelle



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Allura/Shiro (Voltron), Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Insecure Keith (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Siblings, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Meeting the Nephew, Newborn Children, Supportive Lance (Voltron), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, broganes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 09:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15704598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleuSarcelle/pseuds/BleuSarcelle
Summary: “This is Ryou.” Keith nods stiffly towards the newborn.“Pleasure.”He scowls when his husband snorts loudly next to him.“Sorry, sorry, I just love you so much,” Lance snickers, easing Keith’s annoyance with a quick cheek kiss before he focuses on the newborn. “Hi, Ryou, I’m Uncle Lance and the tight potato next to me it’s your Uncle Keef.”Allura gasps quietly. “Uncle Keef, yes.”“No,” Keith huffs, shooting them a glare.[Or the one where Keith and Lance come back from their honeymoon, go meet their new nephew and Keith doesn't wear spiky clothes just so he won't stab the newborn by accident, never mind he doesn't even own them.]





	Local Mullet Resident Meets Baby Nephew. Husband Now Wants Fifty Babies.

**Author's Note:**

> something I found on my drafts and thought it was worth finishing and sharing :) 
> 
> hope you enjoy <3

It’s barely there but Lance has years of experience.

It takes him less than a second to catch Keith’s anxious actions, watching from the corner of his eye at the way the older man taps his index finger over his upper arm repeatedly.

His husband ain’t slick.

“Keith,” Lance calls with fond exasperation, wanting to reach out and uncross his husband’s arms but can’t since he’s the designated driver. “Relax, babe, we’re just going over Shallura’s. Same old, same old.”

Keith’s lips twitch at the nickname and Lance allows himself to grin proudly. “It’s different, though, we’re going there to, to…”

He makes a vague gesture with one of his hands and Lance can’t help but snort. “We’re are going to meet the baby; the Shallura offspring.”

Keith nods shortly.

“Come on, say it.”

Keith huffs but gives in rather quickly. “We’re going to meet my brother’s baby.”

“We’re going to meet our nephew.” Lance nods proudly, throwing a quick glance towards his husband on the co-pilot seat. He looks anxious at the reminder and Lance’s mind clicks.

“Woah,” he snickers softly, shaking his head in disbelief. “Just -  _woah_.”

“What?” Keith asks in a huff and Lance doesn’t need to look to know his husband is currently glaring at him.

“I just, ya know, can’t believe you’re afraid of meeting a baby.”

Keith splutters, a small sound between confusion and annoyance leaving his mouth as he chokes on it. “I’m not - I’m not afraid of the baby.”

Lance hums, shrugging offhandedly with one shoulder. “It sure looks like it.”

“I’m not afraid of the baby,” Keith repeats, stressing out his words as he slaps the back of his hand against his palm. Emphasis nerd. “I’m afraid _for_ the baby.”

Lance’s eyebrows instantly furrow themselves in bewildered confusion. “What do you mean?”

“Lance,” Keith hisses, leaning closer to the brunet’s seat and Lance glances at him quickly enough just to catch the clear worry in his husband’s eyes. “Lance, I might drop it and then it will _die_.”

Oh, man.

“Oh, Keith,” Lance mumbles, a small snicker leaving his lips as he shakes his head. “Babe, please don’t tell me this is why you couldn’t decide what to wear this morning.”

“I don’t know the proper etiquette for when meeting a newborn!” Keith defends himself, leaning away from the brunet to flop back on his own seat with a pout. “Like, is leather bad for their skin? Cotton was clearly the better choice, since it can’t hurt them, right? I mean, you can’t wear _spikes_ when meeting a baby, Lance, okay? It make sense.”

“Oh, yeah, total sense,” Lance mockingly agrees, mainly mumbling to himself before he goes back to his husband. “You don’t even have...spiky clothes.”

_“But I could have!”_

Lance snorts. “I love you so much,” he says with a grin, still feeling in disbelief that he could call this ridiculous man his husband.

“Yeah, I love you too, but, Lance, back on the topic, please?” Keith urges, waving his hand in the air. Woah. Just, _woah_. “You know what? I’m just, I’m just going to stand on the side and just, just watch it.”

“Him,” Lance corrects offhandedly before he adds, “and you can’t just pass over the opportunity to hold your own nephew, Keith.”

_“Hard pass.”_

“I don’t know why you’re so worried, honestly,” Lance says bemused. “You have hold my -  _our_ nephews and nieces?”

“They’re different,” Keith tells him, sighing softly. “They were at least one year-old by the time I meet them properly as your boyfriend. I knew their freaking heads wouldn't fall off out of nowhere.”

 _‘It doesn’t work that way,’_ Lance thinks but keeps it to himself.

“It’s not that different,” Lance reassurances. “And, really, can you tell me that you’re not actually excited to meet him? Everyone else have done so already! Even my own parents!”

“Yeah, okay, but that was the baby’s fault,” Keith decides. “Who told it -”

“Him.”

“ -  _him_ to be born the day after we left for our honeymoon?”

“When nature calls, nature calls.” Lance shrugs. “The good news is that we’re meeting him now.”

“Yey,” Keith deadpans. Lance snickers one more time, rolling his eyes before he takes one last turn and parks on the other side of the lane from his brother-in-law’s porch.

“Hey,” he calls softly once he kills the engine and can face his husband entirely.

Keith hums, figure still hunched as his arms are once again crossed over his chest. This time, Lance can reach out to untangle them, intertwining his fingers with Keith’s in a secure hold right after.

“Hey,” he repeats, lowering his head to catch his husband’s eyes and smiles when Keith lifs his face to meet him on own accord. “You’re going to be fine, the baby is going to be fine. You trust me, right?”

Keith bites down his lower lip nervously before he sighs and nods softly. “Yeah, of course I do.”

“Good.” Lance nods, dropping a quick kiss over his husband’s knuckles before he lets go and gets out of the car. “Now, let’s meet the Shallura Baby!”

Keith nods slowly, taking a deep breath before he opens the door.

 

* * *

 

Shiro loves with his entire self.

Keith had witnessed it time and time again since childhood. His older brother loves selflessly and Keith has seen the way his eyes would light up whenever his feelings went beyond words.

He saw first when Shiro brought Adam one afternoon, right after their soccer practice back in highschool and shortly after coming out as bisexual to both himself and their family. Keith remembers the way both of their parents had welcomed Adam with open arms and Shiro had watched from the sideway.

He remembers the way Shiro had looked at the scene back then, such a fond look in his eyes Keith had never seen on him before that quickly turned into a glare when his twelve years-old self called him out on it with a snort.

Then Adam left and Shiro’s soft gaze disappeared with him. It had been such an odd thing to notice about your sibling but Keith could tell it was missing, because every partner Shiro brought on the years to come, he never once express the same raw emotion he once witnessed.

Until Allura came.

She wasn’t Adam, because no one could ever replace him. Allura was her own person, an entire different being who Shiro still fell in love with nonetheless.

And just like that, Shiro’s gaze came back.  Something in it making his gray eyes shine brighter as the years went by.

It had been there when Shiro introduced Allura to him just after a few weeks of dating. It had been there when Allura once burnt all the mac and cheese and half of their kitchen.

It had been there during their wedding as they had waltzed on the dancefloor as if there weren’t over two hundred people around them.

And it’s there now, as she holds their newborn close to her chest.

Keith swallows dryly at the scene before him, feeling as he was an outsider in such intimate moment. It had been Shiro who opened the door for them earlier but the man had hurried his way back to his family right after, smile giddy and wide as he urged them to get closer.

He hears Lance coo softly somewhere near him, mumbling gentle praise and compliments to the couple as he stares down at the newborn in Allura’s arms.

Keith wants to join him, to take that step and be near those he loves but the fear paralyzes him. He’s afraid of even breathing, scared that the picture would break and he would ruin the happiness of his brother somehow and -

He exhales quietly when Lance’s fingers sneak their way between his own.

Keith looks up, eyes finally meeting his older brother’s gaze immediately and he relaxes at the understanding smile Shiro greets him with.

“This is Ryou,” Shiro whispers tenderly while stroking his son’s cheek with the back of his finger. It’s tender. It’s something so careful and soft Keith don’t think he may ever be able to mimic.

Keith nods stiffly towards the newborn. “Pleasure.”

He scowls when his husband snorts loudly next to him.

“Sorry, sorry, I just love you so much,” Lance snickers, easing Keith’s annoyance with a quick cheek kiss before he focuses on the newborn. “Hi, Ryou, I’m Uncle Lance and the tight potato next to me it’s your Uncle Keef.”

Allura gasps quietly. “Uncle Keef, _yes_.”

“No,” Keith huffs, shooting them a glare. He shifts on spot as he crosses his arms and then uncrosses them restlessly, ignoring the looks the others send his way. He’s coping.

“I can see he got Allura’s nose, huh?” Lance hums jokingly as he pokes the newborn’s nose carefully. Ryou shifts, scrunching his mother’s nose on the way before he settles down and snuggles closer to his mother’s chest.

The sound that leaves Lance’s mouth right after is not human.

“Lance,” Keith mumbles, shooting his husband a glare. The brunet raises his hands in surrender, a sheepish smile on his lips.

“Sorry, sorry, I just - he’s so cute, my heart can’t take it.”

Both Allura and Shiro laugh quietly, waving his apologies off with a smile.

“Come on, let’s move to the living room,” Shiro says, nodding at the pair before he turns and walks with Allura towards the couch, his flesh hand never leaving its spot on his wife’s back.

The couple follows them quietly and Keith allows himself to relax a little bit more with every stroke Lance’s thumb does across his knuckles.

He takes seat on the far corner of the love seat, right next to the couch but letting Lance to be the one between him and the new parents. None of them mentions it.

Keith hears them talk quietly about stuff, he guesses, he’s not really sure. It’s hard to concentrate when all his attention is on the small human in his sister-in-law’s arms.

He furrows his eyebrow as he tilts his head in confusion, trying to take in every feature on the newborn from afar. Well, Lance said he got Allura’s nose and he definitely got Allura’s skin tone, if only a shade lighter.

Keith wonders what did his nephew get from Shiro.

His ear catches brief words in between conversations and he tries not to roll his eyes when he hears Lance re-telling the incident on the airport featuring a stowaway crab inside Keith’s fanny pack.

“Just like you, you sneaky donut, being born right when we leave for our honeymoon,” Lance says, narrowing his eyes in playful offense at the sleeping newborn. “How dare you, we’re the cool uncles.”

Allura laughs, shaking her head gently as she arches an eyebrow. “Uncle Coran may want to fight you for that title.”

“Matt too,” Shiro adds with a chuckle, rolling his eyes in amusement. “I don’t know who told him giving a newborn a teddy with the size of a couch was acceptable, though.”

Lance slaps a hand over his face at the news, shoulder shaking with laughter as he bends over on his seat.

“Oh, man, why is Maria still with him?” Lance cackles, dragging his hand down his face before he turns towards his husband. “See, babe? You can’t be worse than Matt, there’s nothing to be afraid of!”

“Shut up,” Keith mumbles annoyed, huffing when his husband limits himself to chuckle and drops a kiss on top of his hand.

“Do either of you want to hold him?” Allura asks softly then, nodding at them both. Keith immediately tenses at the words but relaxes when Lance gasps and leans forward.

“Can I?” Lance asks quietly, smiling sheepishly.

Allura giggles quietly at his question before she nods with a encouraging smile. She throws him a look, nodding at the empty space on her left and Lance immediately stands up from his seat.

Keith tries not to purse his lips at the sudden lack of warmth on both his hand and right side.

Instead, he focuses on the way Lance talks animatedly to Ryou once the newborn is carefully settled on the crook of his right arm.

Keith tilts his head to the side in curiosity, a familiar tickling sensation in his chest growing as he watches Lance interact with their nephew. He has seen Lance in action when it comes to kids from all ages, being gentle and caring coming naturally to him.

It’s no surprise he fell hard for this man.

“Aw, man, you’re beyond cute,” Lance mumbles under his breath, a small laugh leaving his lips as he nuzzled his nose on Ryou’s head. “Honestly, guys, I might just steal him from you.”

Allura snorts loudly at that. “No, you won’t; push out your own, mister.”

“Hurtful,” Lance gasps dramatically as he pouts but his lips quickly turn into a smile as he focuses back on the newborn in his arms. “Fine, no stealing babies.”

Keith snorts at his husband’s tactics, rolling his eyes fondly as he shoots the brunet a look. Lance has the decency to smile sheepishly back at him.

“Do you want to hold him, Keith?” Shiro asks then, offering a small smile towards his brother when the younger man jumps on his seat.

“Uh, I, uh, I’m okay,” he answers hastily, shaking his head to empathy his answer. Shiro sighs under his breath before he smiles.

“Come on, he doesn’t bite,” Shiro says as he raises from his spot on the couch and carefully takes his son from Lance’s arm, walking towards his brother. “He just, ya know, drools a little.”

“He’s a machine.” Lance snickers on the side and yelps when Allura slaps his upper arm. “Ow.”

Keith barely acknowledges them, mostly focused on the way his brother stands before him with his newborn in his arms.

“I, I don’t -” Keith sutters nervously, coughing to get his voice under control. “I don’t think…”

Shiro’s gaze softens. “Hey, it’s alright,” he murmurs quietly, smiling reassuringly at his brother. “You have survived worst things.”

“But has he?” Keith swallows dryly, looking up at his brother with a hesitant look. “Shiro -”

“Keith,” His brother cuts in kindly with a playful smile. “Just hold your nephew.”

Keith bites down his lower lip before he nods.

“Okay.”

 

* * *

 

It’s not instantaneous.

Lance can still see the tension in his husband’s shoulders, stiff and anxious as he tries to stay still on his seat on the couch. It’s not even a comfortable position, back rigid far away from its backrest and arms awkwardly bent as he holds Ryou.

But it gradually changes with every passing second. His legs slowly move to the sides, shimming his way backwards until his back touches the backrest behind him and gently guides Ryou to lay comfortable in his lap.

He cradles him carefully, movements gentle as he hushes hurriedly and panicked whenever the newborn would make the faintest noise, sighing in relief only when Ryou would settle down.

Lance smiles kindly at the way his husband moves, eyebrows furrowed in concentration as if he was solving the hardest math problem in the entire universe. It’s cute, it’s heartwarming.

He hears Allura and Shiro mumbling something between themselves but he knows Keith pays them no mind. His entire attention is in the small human in his lap and Lance’s heart skips a beat the moment focused eyes turn mesmerized.

Lance watches with a pounding heart the way his husband’s gaze turns into something soft and loving. It’s as if reality it’s finally slapping him on the face and yet he smiles tenderly.

It’s that small nervous smile full of adoration that might sent Lance into a cardiac arrest and he would be happy about it.

They all gasp softly, though, when Ryou wiggles in Keith’s arms and before the man can even panic, the newborn opens his eyes, blinking sleepily as he settles his gaze on Keith only.

“Wow,” he hears Keith whisper quietly, something meant for only his nephew and him. “You got your dad’s eyes, huh?”

Ryou doesn’t answers him but he does blink slowly, sticking out his tongue briefly and that’s enough to make Keith beam brightly.

“I think he likes you,” Lance whispers softly, smiling brightly when his husband meets his gaze with a smile of his own.

“I think he does,” Keith mumbles back in awe, a incredulous laugh leaving his lips as he turns back to the newborn in his lap.

Lance’s heart swells with warmth as his husband carefully grabs Ryou’s hand and moves them gently, doing small noises in between as he plays.

“Of course he likes you, both of you,” Shiro chuckles, throwing an arm over his wife and pulling her closer. “Which is good because we wanted to ask you something.”

Lance nods at the older man, silently telling him to go on as Keith hums aimlessly next to him. The new parents share a fond look between themselves before they intertwine their hands and face them once again.

 

* * *

 

Keith freezes on his actions, heart on his throat as he slowly looks up from his nephew to lock eyes with the couple in front of them.

“What?” he breathes out softly, mouth hanging open in disbelief.

“Us?” Lance gasps next to him, voice dropped in awe as he gasps when both parents nod happily as answer.

“So, what do you say?” Shiro asks kindly with a proud smile. ”Be our son’s godfathers?”

“Well, since I can’t seem to steal him,” Lance says, sighing dramatically as he laughs and nods happily. “Yes, man, yes, of course.”

Keith laughs quietly next to his husband, shaking his head before he sighs contently and nods.

“Yeah, what Lance said,” he mumbles as he leans down and kisses his nephew’s head.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> Here’s my tumblr, just in case: [bleusarcelle](http://bleusarcelle.tumblr.com)  
> AND my writing tumblr for small drabbles I don't post here: [bleusarcellewrites](http://bleusarcellewrites.tumblr.com)


End file.
